TWDG Ships One-Shots
by TWDGFan828
Summary: A few One-Shots with a few ships :D
1. Clementine x Sarah (Clarah)

Clementine and Sarah were in their room, on the bed.

They were facing each other and making flower crowns. They were smiling and laughing.

Clementine put a flower crown on Sarah's head, it was a red one.

"Can I…?" Sarah asked

Clementine nods her head and Sarah takes off her hat, she puts it on the bed. Sarah puts a flower crown on Clem's head, it was a purple one.

They hugged each other and they smiled, they stop hugging.

Sarah's smile got bigger "you are really pretty, Clem."

"Thanks, Sarah…"

Sarah got closer to Clementine and kissed her on the lips, Clem kissed back.

They stopped kissing and Sarah puts her forehead against Clementine's, they are both smiling.


	2. Lee x Carley (Carlee)

Lee has been thinking a lot about Carley

Her short brown hair and pretty light brown eyes

How skilled she is with her gun

How he loved to tease her

How beautiful she is

" _Don't call me small."_

Lee smiled at this thought

he loved her

* * *

"Hey Carley…"

"Oh...hi Lee…"

"You look beautiful, today…"

"Thanks Lee…" she smiled at him.

He smiled back at her "I...I been meaning to tell you something."

"What is it?"

Lee walked closer to her and whispered in her ear "I really like you...no I-I love you, Carley."

He looked at her and her smile got bigger.

"I love you too, Lee."

He smiled again and looked into her eyes, those light brown eyes he loved so much. He kissed her, her lips were so soft.

They stopped kissing and both smiled at each other, they hugged each other and stay there for a while.

They loved each other and that's all they care about.


	3. Luke x Jane

Jane was sitting at the fire and thinking. She had a one time thing with Luke but, she was starting to like him. She came back for Clementine but, maybe she came back for him too.

She got up and walked away from the fire, she walked until she was near a tree.

She could hear someone running up behind her, she turned around, knife in hand.

"Woah! It's just me!" He said as he put his hands up.

It was Luke

He got in front of her and looked in her eyes "I wanted to tell you something."

"What is it?" She asked

"Well...I-I like you...Jane…" he said

She smiled and pushed him against the tree, she kissed him. Luke's eyes got wide but then, he started to kiss her back.

They stop kissing and she whispered in his ear "maybe I like you too."


	4. Luke x Nick (Nuke)

Luke was on watch and was looking in the sky. It was beautiful today but, that's not the only thing he was thinking about. Yesterday, he and Nick confessed their love for each other, that they liked each other.

Luke ever thought that he would like Nick, he ever thought he would fall for his best friend. He liked Bonnie and Jane but, he ever thought Nick.

He heard the door open and someone sit next to him, it was Nick.

"Hey…" Nick said

"Hi Nick, can't sleep?"

Nick sighs "not really…"

Luke smiled, Nick looked cute when he is sleepy. Luke got closer to Nick and kissed him, Nick smiled in the kiss. Luke stopped kissing Nick and put his forehead on Nick's.

"You know...I love you…right?" he asked

Nick smiled more "of course, I know…"


	5. Mike x Bonnie (Monnie)

Bonnie was thinking to herself, she was lost in thought. She had a crush on Mike, she liked him a lot.

He was so nice to her

" _My face wasn't my best feature anyway"_

" _Come on we know that's not true"_

She smiled at this thought

* * *

"Hey Mike…"

"Oh, hi Bonnie."

Bonnie sat next to Mike, near the fire.

"You really beautiful, you know that?" Mike said

Bonnie blushed "T-thanks Mike…"

He smiled and got closer to her, she knew what he was doing.

They kissed and she put her hand on his neck. He had his hand in her soft hair. They stopped kissing and were both smiling.

She looks in his eyes "I like you a lot, Mike…"

He smiled more "I like you a lot too, Bonnie."


	6. Nick x Bonnie

Nick was thinking a lot about someone, he had a crush on Bonnie. It was weird, she was with Luke before but, he liked her.

Her red-head hair and her green eyes.

She probably didn't think it but, she is beautiful too.

* * *

Bonnie was walking and thinking about someone, she had a crush on Nick.

She liked a lot about him, his Raven black hair and icy blue eyes.

How cute he looked with that hat, his smile and laugh.

How he tried to help his friends, his group and how much he cares.

She liked him a lot

* * *

The group had stopped and made a fire. Nick and Bonnie were sitting next to each other, away from the group. They were both blushing and avoiding eye contact with each other.

Bonnie quickly grabbed Nick's hat and put it on her head. Nick had wide eyes but, he couldn't be mad at her. He smiled, she looked cute with his hat on her head.

She smiled back at him and got closer to him. Nick got a little closer too. His hand gently grabbed her cheek and he kissed her, her lips were soft.

She kissed back and put her hand on his neck. They stopped kissing and smiled.

"Bonnie, I...I like you…"

"I like you too, Nick…"


	7. Nick x Older Clementine (Click)

Nick was lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling. He couldn't stop thinking about Clementine, he knows liking her is bad because she is so young. She was 14 but, that's still young, they were 10 years apart! But, he liked her a lot.

He took off his hat and ran his fingers through his hair as he thought about Clementine. She was so cute and strong with those beautiful, amber eyes.

He stopped having these thoughts when he heard someone's voice, Clementine's.

"Nick?"

Nick got up and was now sitting on the bed "Hey Clem…"

Clementine smiled at him and sat next to him, on the bed.

"So, what do you want?" Nick asked

"I wanted to tell you something, it's been on my mind for awhile now." she said

"Ok…"

Clementine got a little closer to him and looked in his eyes. Nick noticed her face was really red, he looked at her for a while.

Man, she is really cute. Damnit! Stop thinking that!

"Nick…I…"

Nick's hat was still off so, his hair was showing, it was messy. Nick smiled, he decided to take off Clementine's hat.

He reached his hand toward her and grabbed her hat, he threw it besides his hat. He looked at Clementine but, she wasn't mad, she was smiling.

"Nick...I like you…"

"W-what?"

She got closer and kissed him, his eyes got wide and he tenses up. In a few seconds, he relaxes and closes his eyes, he starts kissing her back.

They stop kissing and look into each other's eyes.

"Nick, I like you."

He smiles "I like you too, Clem."

He kisses her head and she smiles too.


	8. Nick x Sarah

Nick was sitting on the couch, he was lost in thought. He had a crush on Sarah and knew Carlos would kill him if he found out. But, Nick couldn't help it, he liked her.

He liked her hair, her eyes, and how cute she is.

"Nick?"

Nick turned his head to see Sarah there "oh...hey Sarah…"

"What are you doing?" She asked

"Just lost in thought…" Nick said

"Ok…" she said as she sat next to him, on the couch.

Nick heart was beating fast and he was blushing a little, he was hoping Sarah wouldn't noticed.

But, she did "Nick, why are you so red? Are you sick?"

Nick didn't say anything and Sarah got closer to him. She put a hand on his head "you don't feel hot…"

Nick gently grabbed her hand "I'm fine, Sarah…"

He lets go of her hand and she nods her head.

It was silent for a few seconds until Sarah smiled "I will be right back."

She ran off after saying that.

Sarah came back and sat next to him again, she had a book in her hand.

"Will you read with me?" she asked

Damn, she is really cute "sure…"

He couldn't help it anymore. He grabbed her face, gently and kissed her on the lips, her lips were soft and she smells sweet. The book was on her lap with her hands on top of it.

He stopped kissing her "I-I'm sorry...Sarah, I didn't mean to…"

She smiled "it's ok, Nick."

He smiled back at her and kissed her head, she giggled.


	9. Nick x Troy (Trick)

Troy was on the roof, watching Clementine go give the guys the nails but, he was thinking to himself.

He was lost in thought, thinking about someone. He had a crush on Nick.

He likes girls but, there was just something about Nick.

He gets snapped out of these thoughts when walkers get in and break the glass window.

Fuck!

* * *

 _-The Next Day -_

Troy had asked Carver if Nick could go on a supplies run with him. Troy was heading to the pen to get Nick.

Troy opened the door and Nick was sitting alone, everyone else was doing their work.

Troy smiled a little bit but then, when to his normal look, hoping Nick didn't noticed his smile.

"Hey, get up...you're with me today."

"Whatever…" Nick said as he got up and walked towards Troy.

Troy just rolled his eyes and acted as if he were pissed.

They walked to the truck and got in.

* * *

They had found a store and were looking for supplies inside when a walker was behind Troy.

He turned around and dropped his gun. He was holding the walker back but, he couldn't kill it because he didn't like a weapon.

Fuck…

The walker was about to bite him when Nick stabbed it in the head and pulled it off Troy.

"Thanks…" Troy said

Nick saved me

Nick nods his head and walks towards the back of the store.

* * *

Nick was thinking to himself, that was weird, I didn't think Troy would ever say thank you to someone but, I did save his life, now he owes me one.

Nick found a door in the back. He opened the door and walked in, leaving the door open.

"Damn, it's dark in here…"

In the room were a bunch of boxes and a desk. He put his knife back in his pocket. Nick walked around until a wall face him, he turned around and something was there.

"Shit!"

He heard laughing, it was Troy. That was the first time Nick heard Troy laugh.

"Don't scare me like that!"

Troy stopped laughing "sorry…"

Troy didn't have his gun in his hand, it was on the desk.

Troy couldn't help it anymore, he started to walk towards Nick until he was against the wall with Troy in front of him.

"Troy?"

Troy wondered what Nick looked like without his hat. So, he reached his hand up and grabbed Nick's hat.

Nick tried to grab it but, Troy put it behind his back. Troy saw that Nick was getting angry and he couldn't help but, smile.

Nick's hair was black and messy, some of it was in his face.

Troy got closer to Nick, he had one hand on the wall and the other had Nick's hat. He got even closer to Nick and looked in his eyes.

He kissed him, Nick eyes were wide and he tensed up, his leg was rubbing up against Nick's leg. He kissed Nick more and then, stopped kissing his lips, he started to kiss Nick's neck.

He stopped kissing his neck and whispered in his ear "Nick…"

Troy finally looked at Nick's face and saw that he had wide eyes but, he was really red and blushing too.

"You know, you are really cute when you are blushing." Troy said

Nick's eyes weren't wide anymore but, he was still red, he blushed more after Troy said this.

"Hey Nick...I sorta like you…" Troy said as he turned around and started to walk away.

Nick run at Troy and turned him around.

Nick kissed him and was smiling as he whispered in Troy's ear "I sorta like you too…"


End file.
